European patent document EP 1 490 644 B1 discloses a maneuver cartridge device. The intercepting device serves to hold projectiles of live ammunition that might be inadvertently fired instead of maneuver cartridges during maneuvers if the safety regulations are not followed and if the safety devices are circumvented.
The intercepting device is normally integrated into the maneuver cartridge apparatus.